A noise suppression member is known that is attached to an electric wire to attenuate noise current and that includes a first core part, a second core part, a first case part, and a second case part (for example, see Patent Document 1). The first core part and the second core part are brought into contact with each other to form an annular magnetic core. With the first core part and the second core part forming the annular magnetic core, the first case part and the second case part hold the first core part and the second core part.
In the noise suppression member described in Patent Document 1 below (referred to as “noise absorption member” in Patent Document 1), the first case part stores the first core part, and the second case part stores the second core part. The first case part and the second case part are each provided with a snap-fit engagement mechanism including a resilient latch piece. The resilient latch piece engages with an engaged portion to allow the engagement mechanism to be in an engaging state. When the engagement mechanism is in the engaging state, the first case part and the second case part are fixed to each other.